The increasing complexity of computer software and distributed networks has made the deployment software components more intricate and difficult. In addition, the installation of a complex software package having multiple software components requires cohesiveness and efficiency. Conventional solutions include the manual installation of software components by a system administrator. Of course, this approach can prove to be tedious and susceptible to human error. Other approaches use an ad hoc series of scripts that are coded by an administrator and that deploy software components in some order. In order for an administrator to change the installation scripts of a deployment, administrators generally have to manually edit deployment scripts. These solutions scale poorly and are hard to maintain.
Furthermore, conventional systems generally require all software components to be deployed at once. This limits the capability to test the correct deployment of a particular software component without having to deploy the entire system. Some conventional deployment systems require that the infrastructure be unavailable while new software components are being deployed.